¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de ti?
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Los merodeadores se enfrentan a nuevos retos... aprender a amar y a enfrentar sus celos, pero un guerra se aproxima llevándolos a una aventura de lograr mantener al mundo mágico en luz y despejarla de oscuridad... lograran amar y luchar a la vez?
1. Prefacio y Comienzos

"**Prefacio"****  
><strong>

La luz del fue ocultándose poco a poco por la luna, todo el mundo estaba siendo inundando por la oscuridad con lentitud, aquel no era un eclipse común. En algún lugar cercano a las fronteras de Londres, ocurría algo fuera de lo común. Una mansión, retumbaba. De los ventanales se reflejaban luces de todos colores, pero especialmente esa luz verde característica de la maldición imperdonable.

Una chica cubierta por una túnica negra corría hacia la mansión, estaba desesperada, tenía que actuar de inmediato o todo aquello que más amaba desaparecería por siempre. En el instante en que la joven llego a la puerta una ráfaga eléctrica le impidió tocar el pomo de la puerta.

_- ¡No lo hagas!_ – suplicaba la joven en gritos. Con los puños golpeaba la puerta de madera.

Dentro de la mansión, se escuchaban gritos de dolor. La joven desesperada, busco alguna entrada libre, y fue cuando vio que una de las ventanas del segundo piso yacía abierta. Sin dudarlo un segundo, trepo el árbol y con cuidado camino por la rama que le llevaría a la ventana. Antes de que estas se cerraran ella brinco cayendo dentro de la habitación.

La chica se levanto con dificultad, sus rodillas sangraban y sus manos estaban llenas de rasguños, aun así no dudo en empuñar su varita. Como si su entrada a la casa hubiera sido un interruptor, todo ruido ceso, al igual que las luces. Temerosa, la bruja salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y lo que vio le aterrorizo.

Su familia… todos a excepción de uno, estaban muertos. Infinidad de sangre escurría por las paredes, y lo peor por el cuerpo del único que seguía en pie. Aquellos ojos rojos fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse…

**"Comienzos"**

Era una noche de verano fuera de lo normal. En el exterior caía lluvia con una intensidad que jamás se había visto, las gotas golpeaban furiosas los ventanales, el techo de las casas, las brisas ocasionaban que las hojas de los arboles cayeran, las ramas se agitaban bruscamente. Aquellos tiempos, anunciaba el comienzo de una era oscura.

A lo lejos en una mansión cerca de las fronteras de Londres, una joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados, ojos azulados, nariz fina y labios semidelgados, miraba desde la ventana de su habitación aquel fenómeno climático. La chica elevo su diestra y toco con suavidad el frio cristal, fue entonces que un reflejo se visualizo, un chico le sonrió.

_- Ya comienzan los cambios… ¿Te gusta el clima? –_ pregunto un voz masculina desde la puerta de la habitación, aquel joven que se veía reflejado en la ventana.

_- En absoluto, el inicio de este clima es la señal de un evento cercano… oscuro -_ la joven dio la vuelta, observo al chico unos segundos antes de caminar hasta su cama, tomo asiento y se recostó, estirando completamente sus brazos_ - ¿estabas preocupado por mi Alex? -_ el chico sonrió, para después acercarse hasta la joven.

_- Tal vez, tuve un sueño extraño... y lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tú –_ Alex se recostó a un lado de la joven bruja, y sin pedir permiso la abrazo.

_- ¿Qué sucede? Tú no eres tan cariñoso… -_ Alex soltó a su hermana y se sentó, su semblante era serio y eso preocupo a la castaña.

_- No estoy seguro, pero no tomare mis visiones a la ligera... –_ la chica tomo asiento y le miro de reojo.

Los hermanos eran muy cercanos, aunque la menor, Hillary era quien comenzaba a necesitar su espacio, cosa que no agradaba a Alex. Cada vez que pasaba algo, el joven se encargaba de ver si su hermana se encontraba bien.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Alex? deberías estar durmiendo –_ dijo una voz femenina. Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada, en el mismo lugar donde había estado Alex anteriormente se encontraba una mujer de unos 60 años.

_- Lo siento Dayane, solo vine a ver como estaba... –_ contesto con frialdad. La mujer arqueo una ceja, sus orbes estaban llenos de frialdad y furia.

_- ¿Qué pasa...? -_ Un hombre que aparentaba tener 35 años se asomo a la habitación, Alex al verlo dejo de mirar a la mujer con frialdad_ - ya es muy tarde para estar despiertos, ¿no lo crees Alex? además deberías de dejar dormir a Hillary... -_ dijo el hombre muy tranquilamente, dio unos pasos y apoyo su diestra en el hombro izquierdo de la anciana, esta levanto la mirada y ambos se miraron con cautela _– Tiene que descansar… -_

_- Aun estoy lo suficientemente sana, así que no me trates como si ya no sirviera de nada_ - el hombre le mostró una sonrisa cálida.

_- No pienso que ya no seas de ayuda, todo lo contrario eres la más importante en nuestra familia -_ la anciana sonrió de lado, miro nuevamente a los jóvenes y se alejo de la habitación. El hombre soltó un suspiro y vio nuevamente a los chicos _- ¿qué fue lo que paso? –_

_- ¿A qué se refiere? -_ pregunto el chico con tranquilidad e indiferencia.

_- A que no deberías hablarle a tu abuela como si no fuera de la familia -_ Alex desvió la mirada y sonrió de lado_ - Soy su padre –_ su dedo índice los señalo a ambos _- y tú eres el único que no me dice papá..._ – su tono fue algo triste, lo cual hizo sentir mal a Alex.

_- ¿Como supo que estaba aquí? –_ pregunto intentando evadir el tema.

_- Vuestra madre…. –_ El hombre sonrió levemente, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se toparon con el semblante de su hija dejo se sonreír _– Estas pálida… ¿te sientes bien? -_ se acerco con rapidez, y apoyo su diestra en la frente de la joven.

_- Estoy bien, solo es un resfriado... pero ya se me esta pasando, Nanni ha estado al pendiente de mi... –_ contesto con tranquilidad y dándole unas palmadas a su padre. Era demasiado protector, al igual que su hermano.

_- ¿Por qué no me entere de que estabas enferma?_- pregunto su padre _- ¿por eso viniste a verla? -_ Alex negó con la cabeza, para después mirar a su hermana, estaba algo molesto.

Su padre les miro algo dudoso, al día siguiente irían al Callejón Diagon, para comprar cada los materiales que sus hijos necesitarían para ese año. Se cruzo de brazos y negó levemente con la cabeza, sus ojos continuaban fijos en la chica, quien al ver aquella negación hizo una mueca y después su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza. Ella adoraba ir de compras, y el que tuviera que quedarse por un simple resfriado le entristecía.

_- Iras… pero a cualquier indicio de que no mejoras, te regresas… -_ Alex abrió la boca, buscaba quejarse pero el hombre fue más rápido_ – no hay más que decir, ella ira, ahora a descansar_ – el joven hizo un gesto de molestia y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y después de decir un ligero "buenas noches" salio de la habitación -_ No te preocupes por él, solo esta preocupado por tu salud_ –

Hillary soltó un suspiro, y al ver a su padre salir de su habitación, se dejo caer sobre la cama. Odiaba que se preocuparan tanto por ella, eso la asfixiaba. Especialmente Alex.

**…**

En otra parte de Londres, dos jóvenes se encontraban jugando con un gato atigrado, a ellos no les molestaba en absoluto el clima, al contrario les gustaba ya que así, nadie se percataba de quienes eran los causantes las travesuras.

_- Oye Severus, ¿has recibido contestación de Hillary? -_ pregunto una joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes.

_- No, pero no hay que preocuparnos recuerda que sabe cuidarse bien sola_ - la chica rió al recordar a su mejor amiga.

_- Cierto, oye… ¿estás ansioso por entrar al colegio? –_ pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Severus, un chico delgado, de cabello oscuro, ojos negros y nariz afilada, se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, Lily le miro sin comprender, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

_- Veras, en Hogwarts casi no nos podemos hablar, es triste que no estemos juntos_ – Lily bajo levemente la mirada. Los ojos verdes de la bruja se posaron en el reloj de pulsera, eran las diez_ - ya me voy ya que tengo muchas cosas que preparar para el curso... nos veremos en la estación ¿verdad? –_ pregunto levantándose rápidamente.

_- ¿Por qué hasta la estación si todavía faltan 3 días? –_

_- Voy a salir con mamá y Petunia, vamos ir a ver a un tío, y nos quedaremos allá... -_

Severus asintió levemente con la cabeza, Lily sonrió y echo a correr hacia su casa, el joven mago la miro hasta que desapareció de su vista, dio un suspiro y emprendió hacia su casa.

**…**

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, un chico apuesto, cabellos negros y bellos ojos grises, yacía recostado cuando una lechuza completamente agitada por el viaje golpeo contra el ventanal. Con rapidez el ojigris se levanto y abrió la ventana permitiéndole el paso a la pobre lechuza de color café. Sirius soltó un suspiro al ver a quien pertenecía dicha lechuza, desato la carta que tenía en la pata y comenzó a leer una vez desenrollado el pergamino.

_**Sirius**_

___**Se que es algo loco de mi parte mandar a mi lechuza con este clima per… ¡ya me decidí! este año si voy a conquistar a Evans y tú me vas ayudar ya que parece ser que a ti no te odia tanto como a mí. También te escribo para que no se te olviden esos hechizos que me contaste... recuerda que es un año nuevo para molestar a Snape y hay que ser de lo más grandes. Bueno amigo, nos vemos en la estación como siempre. ¡Ah! por cierto, ya le avise a Remus y a Peter como siempre, en especial a Peter con eso de que siempre anda de perdido. Nos vemos.**_

_**James**_

Sirius rió al terminar de leer la carta de su mejor amigo, abrió un cajón y de ahí saco un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. Tomo asiento y comenzó a escribir.

_**James**_

___**Ya sabes que yo estoy bien puesto para molestar a Snape y claro que no se me van a olvida, ¡me lanzo una maldición si llegara a pasar! Con respecto a Evans... pues hare lo que pueda por que esa chica es de lo más difícil y más estando con Halliwell, la cual por cierto no me soporta... **_

_**Oye ya te dije que hay que ponerle a Peter un hechizo de rastreo y si se pierde sea fácil encontrarlo. Por cierto, pobre de tu lechuza, te golpeaste la cabeza ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla salir en este clima? Amo desconsiderado.**_

_**Sirius.**_

Al terminar leyó la carta antes de doblar el pergamino y dejarlo sobre su escritorio, se puso de pie y le brindo unas palmadas a la lechuza, después abrió la puerta de una de las jaulas que tenia libre para que el ave descansara. Poco después se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta.

_- No molesten ya me voy a dormir_ – contesto con desgana, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y detrás se asomaba la cara de un joven de cabellos oscuros.

_- Se escucho como si hubieran aventado una piedra a la ventana así que nuestra madre me mando a ver... –_ dijo con tranquilidad_ - ¿de quién es esa lechuza? –_ pregunto al ver de reojo al ave reposando en la jaula. Sirius molesto, por haber invadido su privacidad, se acerco y utilizando su diestra empujo la cabeza de su hermano.

_- ¡Largo! –_ dicho esto cerró la puerta en las narices de su hermano, del otro lado solo se escucho una queja_ - ¡sí que es molesto! –_ susurro.

Sirius soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse al escritorio, observo nuevamente la carta antes de guardarla en uno de los cajones, se estiro y de un brinco se dejo caer en la cama.


	2. Callejón Diagon

"**Callejón Diagon"**

El día siguiente fue sin duda uno de los más bellos, aquella horrible tormenta de la noche pasada había logrado llevarse consigo todo rastro de contaminación, dejando solo un cielo azul con solo pocas nubes blancas en ella.

Sirius se levanto temprano para así enviarle la carta a su mejor amigo, el apuesto chico aun no comprendía del todo aquella cabeza loca que tenia James, especialmente su plan para enamorar por fin a esa pelirroja que le odiaba tanto. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en ello, sus pensamientos dieron un giro inesperado, dado que se plasmo la imagen de aquella mujer tan molesta para él, Hillary Halliwell la chica que más lo odiaba en todo el colegio y con quien nunca le funcionaban sus coqueteos. Sirus se decía una y otra vez que esa chica era de hielo, ya que cualquiera que él seducía caía, más no ella. El joven sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella, no era bueno tenerla en sus pensamientos…

Una vez que la lechuza salió con su carta atada a la pata, el ojigris volvió a recostarse, esperando solo a que su elegante madre le llamara para ir al Callejón Diagon, dado que era costumbre de la familia acompañara a los menores. Sirius odiaba su apellido, y la sangre que corría por sus venas, pero lo que más aborrecía era el matrimonio arreglado, lo cual ayudaría a la familia a mantener la pureza de sangre. Cada día, desde que tenía memoria su familia le atormentaba con aquel tema, cosa que al chico ya le fastidiaba.

Nuevamente comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos hasta que su madre grito su nombre desde algún lugar de la casa, Sirius se puso de pie con pesadez, se arremango las mangas de su camisa blanca y salio de la habitación a paso lento.

…

En la mansión de los Halliwell, la familia ya se encontraba desayunando, sin embargo en la larga mesa no faltaba la presencia de los hermanos. Hillary había despertado temprano para salir a caminar como ya era su costumbre, al regresar a casa se dio un baño caliente, ocupando más tiempo de lo planeado. Nanni, la elfina doméstica que servía a la familia, ya le tenía su ropa perfectamente planchada sobre la cama de la joven cuando esta salió del baño con solo una toalla rodeando su cuerpo.

Hillary se puso la ropa interior, y solo cuando apenas llevaba puesto los jeans azulados, su hermano entro a la habitación sin haber tocado primero. La mirada del joven se clavo en la joven, por unos instantes la contemplo, al menos hasta que ella le grito y aventó una almohada, la cual esquivo sin esfuerzo alguno.

_- ¡Cúbrete los ojos! –_ exigió, a su rostro se había sumado una fina capa rojiza, la cual divirtió a Alex. El chico se acerco con rapidez y abrazo a su hermana por la cintura, impidiendo que ella se pusiera la blusa _– ¡Alex! –_

_- Tranquila, soy tu hermano… no tienes por qué avergonzarte_ – susurro a su oído para después darle un pequeño beso en su omoplato derecho_ – póntela, no quiero que empeores -_ la chica le lanzo una mirada furiosa, sin embargo al ver el semblante dulce de su hermano, suspiro.

Por alguna razón, ella se sentía extraña cada vez que Alex se comportaba de una manera completamente diferente, y más cuando recibía un abrazo o un inocente beso. No le gustaba, por más que él dijera que era su hermano que no había nada raro en ello, a ella no le convencía que fuera normal.

Sin perder tiempo, la joven se puso la blusa que era de un color rojizo e intento evadir la mirada de Alex. Acomodo la toalla húmeda sobre una silla, y después de darle a su habitación una rápida pulida, enfrento a su hermano, el cual continuaba observándola, sin embargo su mirada ya no era dulce era diferente…

_- Quítate esa blusa… -_ dijo sin dar rodeos, Hillary le miro extrañada y después negó con la cabeza _– hazlo… -_ su tono se volvió demandante_ – les demasiado escotada, además de que… -_ las manos del chico se cerraron en puños, y se mordió el labio para no continuar.

_- No lo hare… me gusta así, ahora dime… ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación? –_ pregunto con tranquilidad. Alex le miro molesto, se quito la chamarra y se la puso en los hombros con delicadeza _- ¿pero qué…? -_

_- Llévala puesta o le diré a Drew que no te deje ir al Callejón -_ Hillary arqueo una ceja.

No entendía en absoluto, sin embargo sabia que Alex no le daría ninguna explicación, así que frunciendo el seño, se acomodo mejor la chamarra de su hermano cubriendo por completo aquella bella blusa. Alex se acerco con lentitud a su hermana y apoyo su frente en la de ella, esto tomo por sorpresa a Hillary. Intento dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero el ya le había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos y la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

_- Si veo que comienzas a ponerte peor yo mismo te traeré sin importarme los berrinches que hagas_ – el aliento del chico golpeo levemente el rostro de ella _– no te alejes de mi, Hil… o me volveré loco –_ Alex abrió los ojos, sonrió con calidez antes de alejarse, libero a Hillary y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la habitación.

Las piernas de ella temblaban por el miedo. Su hermano, ya le asustaba… demasiado.

**…**

A los Black ya les faltaba poco para terminar con sus compras. Sirius estaba tan aburrido que sentía que eso lo mataría, rodó los ojos y sin más se acerco a su madre.

_- Necesito una túnica de gala, resulta que este año al director se le ocurrió hacer un baile, así que iré a comprarlo mientras usted termina las compras –_ la elegante mujer observo durante unos segundos a su hijo, para después extender la mano, dándole al chico unos galeones.

_- Toma, creo que será suficiente… -_ la mujer dio media vuelta _– lleva a Regulus contigo –_ dicho esto la mujer continuo con su trayecto. Sirius sabia que no podría quejarse así que miro a su hermano con indiferencia.

_- Deberías de decirle a nuestra madre que ya estas lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte tú solo… si no me sigues el paso te abandonare ¿oíste? –_ el ojigris acelero su paso, ciertamente pretendía dejarlo muy atrás.

La caminata hasta la tienda "Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones", fue de lo más silenciosa para joven, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle una sola palabra a su hermano menor, él a diferencia del ojigris, iba con un elfo a su lado, y de vez en cuando le decía una que otra cosa. Una vez que llegaron, el chico entro, y con rapidez se acerco una mujer regordeta y sonriente.

_- ¿Túnica de gala? –_ pregunto la mujer, Sirius le sonrió en afirmación. Ella le guio hasta la un perchero que contenía todo tipo de túnicas para bailes o eventos de gran alcurnia _– escoge la que gustes, y en unos momentos te tomare medidas –_ la regordeta mujer desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Sirius soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse a buscar algo de su agrado, sin embargo su mirada se desvió un poco para revisar donde andaba su hermano, no quería recibir un regaño de parte de su madre por haberle dejado solo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y fue cuando tropezó contra otra persona, ambos iban a caer pero la agilidad del ojigris fue suficiente para mantenerse de pie, cosa que no paso con aquella con quien choco.

_- Deberías de fijarte por donde cruzas chico –_ Sirius levanto la mirada algo molesto, pero antes de que pudiera contestar vio a un chico que ayudaba a levantarse a un joven que reconoció al instante.

_- ¡Oye ve con más cuidado! –_ dijo Hillary elevando unas decimas su voz. La chica hizo una mueca al ver el causante de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo _- Si que estoy de mala suerte –_

_- Esa debería de ser mi frase ¿no crees? parece que me sigues a cualquier lugar que voy –_ Hillary arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

_- Ya quisieras Black, pero sabes sigue soñando por que jamás sucederá… -_ Alex aprovecho aquella distracción de su hermana, para rodearla por detrás. Apoyo su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella y miro a Sirius con desafío.

_- ¿Así que eres un Black?_ – la ojiazul miro de reojo a su hermano. No intento quitárselo de encima solo para primero deshacerse de Sirius_ - una mujer bastante fastidiosa de mi familia acostumbra a nombrarnos a cada rato las prestigiosas familias de sangre pura, y tu apellido apareció entre ellas –_ Sirius esbozó una mueca de fastidio y observo al chico aun abrazando con ternura a Hillary _– ¿qué? ¿te incomodan mis acciones? –_ una sonrisa ladina se formo en Alex.

_- Absolutamente no –_ respondió con indiferencia.

_- Black, un gusto en conocerte, lamento que no podamos quedarnos más pero esta hermosa dama necesita descansar –_ Hillary vio a su hermano confundida, y este solo le toco la frente con su mano, lo cual le hizo comprender a que se refería.

_- Mandale mis saludos a James y a Remus –_ dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

La mirada de Sirius, se mantuvo fija en los hermanos, los cuales salieron demasiado juntos para su gusto. Por alguna extraña razón sentía rabia por aquel joven, pero también por ella. Su diestra se cerró en puño con fuerza, hasta el punto de lastimarse la palma levemente.

**…**

Solo cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de Black, Hillary se deshizo del agarre de Alex, el cual al verse lejos de ella le miro molesto, aunque al ver los ojos azulados de su hermana su expresión cambio a una llena de ternura.

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – pregunto mientras se abrazaba a su misma, tenia escalofríos y no estaba segura si era por el repentino acercamiento de su hermano o por la fiebre que ya comenzaba a elevarse.

_- Porque quise, no me gusto como te miro ese joven, y ciertamente no me agrada que mi hermana le mire con aquellos ojos –_ Hillary le miro sin comprender, Alex sonrió divertido para después extender su diestra, esperando que ella la tomara, más sin embargo no paso _- Los Black acostumbran arreglar los matrimonios de sus hijos para mantener la sangre pura… bueno, no solo su familia también aquellas que se preocupan por esas estupideces, y si por un error creen que entre ustedes hay algo te meterás en problemas –_ respondió, con tranquilidad y cierto fastidio, miro a los ojos a su hermana.

Hillary dudo por un segundo, pero después entrelazo su mano con la de él. No estaba segura de nada, habia momentos en lo que Alex era diferente y otros en lo que se mostraba como un verdadero hermano, o quizás solo había estado imaginando aquellas reaccione raras por parte de él. Sí, eso era más lógico.

Alex pasó su mano con delicadeza por su rostro para después hacerle unas señas para seguir caminando. Hillary le siguió en silencio, miraba los alrededores con tranquilidad y no se percato de los ojos de su hermano estaban posados en ella en todo momento. Poco antes de llegar al caldero chorreante, Nanni apareció ante ellos, al verlo agarrados de las manos sonrió.

Hillary solto a Alex y se acerco a la elfina, rebusco algo entre las bolsas de la chamarra de su hermano y al encontrarlo se lo dio a la elfina, quien quedo sorprendida al ver de qué se trataba. Entre sus manitas tenía una cadera de oro blanco con un dije en forma de estrella, una poco común para el resto más no para su familia, la elfina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_- Niña no puedo aceptarlo –_

_- Es un regalo de mi parte, por favor –_ Alex se acerco y se puso en cuclillas para ver el regalo, tomo el dije entre sus manos y lo observo con detenimiento.

_- Una triqueta, ¿de dónde la sacaste? –_ pregunto con seriedad, sus orbes continuaban fijo en aquella estrella.

_- Yo la hice –_ Alex la miro confundido.

_- ¿Cómo? Esta echo de una combinación única de oro blanco y dorado, sin mencionar que es imposible hacer una triqueta incluso con magia –_

_- Un hechizo de la familia, me costo trabajo pero la termine, además hice otras dos –_ Hillary metió su diestra de nuevo en la bolsa de la chamarra y saco otras dos cadenas con dijes iguales al de Nanni _– este es para ti Alex, es nuestro símbolo así que nos protegerá –_ los ojos del chico brillaron.

_- Debemos irnos… -_ Alex se puso de pie mientras se ponía el collar _– gracias por el regalo –_

Los hermanos y la elfina, se brindaron unas sonrisas antes de emprender su paso. Sus padres ya les esperaban, y no querían llevarse un buen regaño por hacerlos esperar, en especial cuando Hillary volvía a tener fiebre.

**…**

Una lechuza castaña entro por la ventana de un chico en el pueblo conocido como "El Valle de Godric". El ave se metió en la jaula y espero a que su dueño regresara. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando un joven de ojos cafés entro a su habitación algo excitado. Busco con la mirada a su lechuza y al verla se acerco a ella quitándole la carta de la pata, le brindo unas palmadas en agradecimientos para después leer la contestación de su mejor amigo. Una vez que termino de leer soltó una carcajada.

_- ¡Vaya! ¿de verdad estoy tan loco por haber mandado a Lucy en esa tormenta? –_ se pregunto, y como si hubiera dirigido al ave, esta ululó sus alas _– lo siento… pero la emoción se apodero de mi -_ James miro por su ventana hundido en sus pensamientos, su próximo año en Hogwarts debía ser perfecto.


	3. Regreso

"**Regreso"**

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones por fin llego el 1 de septiembre. Como bien, era costumbre de la familia Black, no solían ir a dejar a sus hijos, por ellos los hermanos tenían que irse por su cuenta, cosa que en realidad le fascinaba a Sirius. El ojigris, logro librarse de su hermano mucho antes de que este se le pegara como chicle.

Como cada 1 de septiembre desde su ingreso al colegio, Sirius solía esperar a sus mejores amigos, recargado en un pilar a unos cuantos metros del portal que les llevaba a la plataforma 9 ¾. Solo tardaron unos minutos antes de que James se le uniera a su mejor amigo, acompañado como cada año por sus padres.

_- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?_ – preguntaron los Potter, el ojigris les sonrió.

_- Aburridas como cada verano… - _contesto mientras se encogía levemente de hombros.

_- Hasta aquí esta bien, gracias por acompañarme –_ dijo el chico de pelo azabache.

Los Potter se acercaron a su único hijo, y le brindaron un abrazo deseándole suerte, para después retirarse dejando al dúo solo. Ellos esperaron solo unos cinco minutos antes de que se les uniera Remus, un chico delgado con un semblante enfermizo, pero no por ello apuesto.

_- Peter, debe ya estar en el tren o perdido… -_ James y Remus sonrieron ante el comentario burlón de Sirius.

El trío atravesó la barrera diez minutos antes de que el tren iniciara con su viaje. Los chicos llevaron sus carritos hasta el vagón donde se guardarían las maletas, para después ir en busca de un cubículo para ellos solos.

_- ¡Miren! Es Hillary… -_ dijo James una vez que entraron al cubículo, Sirius ya se había sentado cuando la voz de su amigo capto su atención, con rapidez le busco y vio a través de la ventana a la joven, se despedía animadamente de su padre y… _- ¿Quién es ese?_ – pregunto, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos del ojigris. Remus se acerco y miro con cierto interés a la familia.

_- Su futuro esposo, quizás… - l_a sola idea, despertó rabia en el ojigriis.

_- ¡Hil! –_ grito James, el chico ya había bajado la pequeña ventanilla de arriba y le saludaba a la ojiazul, quien volteo al escucharle _– sube o te quedaras –_ bromeo.

_- ¡Claro! –_ respondió, termino de despedirse de su padre y hermano para correr, perdiéndose entre los padres que se habían acercado al tren.

Los ojos de Sirius, siguieron a Hillary en todo momento, sin embargo al perderla de vista, desvío su mirada de nuevo a los hombres de quienes ella se había despedido, y vio algo que en verdad le helo la piel. Aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos turquesa, que en segundos fueron rojizos le apuñalaba con la mirada. Por unos segundos le sostuvo la mirada, más sin embargo el avance del tren le hizo perder la conexión.

_- ¿Vieron eso?_ – pregunto con curiosidad el ojigris. Remus quien ya estaba sentado y leía un libro, levanto la mirada y James mantenía mitad de su cuerpo fuera del cubículo, observando por los pasillos_ – nada, olvídenlo… -_ dijo con desgana.

Sin duda los gryffindors atraían demasiado las miradas de las féminas, dado que cada chica que pasaba por su vagón les miraba y sonreían nerviosas, pero al notar la indiferencia de Sirius, quien miraba por la ventana, y Remus, que volvía a tener su atención en un libro, se retiraban decepcionadas.

_- ¡Dejen pasar, estorban! –_ una sonrisa se formo en los labios de James, dio unos golpecitos a la puerta corrediza, logrando atraer la mirada de sus dos amigos.

_- ¡Quejicus! Que manera de presentarte ante nosotros, ¿acaso tienes un censor para saber que estamos aburridos? –_ pregunto con diversión James.

Snape, le miro con desprecio. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo fue Lily quien se interpuso, dejando a ambos chicos en silencio.

_- Ni siquiera inician las clases y ya quieres causar problemas, Potter –_ el chico sonrío de lado al escuchar su apellido salir de aquella boca. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba demasiado esa chica_ - Deja de hacer trafico –_ dijo mientras le pasaba de largo, ignorándolo.

James inclino levemente la cabeza, no había entendido aquella palabra, "trafico". Sirius, se puso de pie en un brinco, y movió a su amigo de la puerta, miro hacia las dos direcciones, en busca de la pelirroja.

_- ¡Evans! –_ la chica detuvo su paso y giro. Sirius se acerco con rapidez, deteniéndose a unos pasos _- no es que me importe ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¿de casualidad tu sabes desde cuando tu querida amiga tiene novio?_ – pregunto, intentando no sonarse o verse interesado en el.

Al verse analizado por aquellos ojos verdes, se arrepintió por haberse precipitado, sin embargo la curiosidad era demasiada. Lily lo miro confundida pero después negó con la cabeza.

_- No se a que te refieres… y si quieres saber algo con respecto a ella, pregúntaselo tu mismo, no me agrada estar diciendo cosas que no tengan que ver conmigo, lamento no ayudarte… -_ Lily sonrió al ver la cara que ponía el chico, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Sirius le observo perderse, era un tonto, había olvidado por completo que aquella pelirroja no decía nada. Desganado, regreso al vagón, y para su sorpresa se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándole, uno de ellos con cierto enojo.

_- ¿Por qué la alcanzaste? Creí que James era el unido interesado en Evans –_ la boca de James se abrió tan rápido para reprochar, sin embargo Sirius se le adelanto.

_- En absoluto, solo quise despejar una duda… no te preocupes James, ella no es mi tipo –_ el pelinegro soltó un suspiro aliviado.

**…**

Lily iba con una sonrisa por el pasillo del tren, no podía creer la pregunta de Sirius con respecto a su amiga, aunque la había desconcertado ya que ella tenia entendido que Hillary era algo especial cuando se trataba de novios. La pelirroja suspiro, no entendía nada a pesar de haber convivido cuatro años con ella.

Iba pasando los vagones con tranquilidad, y solo se detuvo al ver a su amiga dentro de uno, completamente sola y mirando por la ventana. Lily entro y tomo asiento frente a ella. Hillary le miro de reojo antes de volver su mirada hacia el paisaje.

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_ pregunto la chica al notar que su amiga estaba demasiado callada.

_- Nada, solo que últimamente he estado teniendo pensamientos extraños, algo alocados e imposibles… -_ soltó un suspiro _– nada, olvídalo… ¿Dónde esta Severus? –_ pregunto curiosa.

_- Probablemente con sus amigos y quizás molesto por haber interferido de nuevo… -_ Hillary revolvió un poco su cabellera castaña antes de recargar su cabeza en el vidrio.

_- No debiste… siempre se molesta cuando lo haces, deja que se las arregle solo… odio ser la intermediaria de ambos –_ comento con tranquilidad y sin quitar la mirada de su amiga.

Lily suspiro para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventana. La sinceridad de Hillary a veces podía ser molesta e hiriente, sin embargo la pelirroja ya estaba por demás acostumbrada. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio hasta que a los pensamientos de Lily llego el ligero percance con Black.

_- Por cierto, escuche algo que me impresiono –_ la voz de la ojiverde atrajo la mirada de Hillary _- ¿estas saliendo con alguien? –_ pregunto curiosa, la ojiazul se sonrojo levemente antes de negar con la cabeza _- ahora bien, ¿por que no me cuentas los detalles…? -_

_- Déjame adivinar te dijo Black ¿cierto? ¡Ese entrometido! –_ Hillary suspiro y cerro los ojos_ – no salgo con nadie y tu sabes bien por que, Black me vio con mi hermano mayor y al parecer mal entendió las cosas, y no es como si tuviera interés en aclararle la situación –_

Aquel tema, fue como un hechizo, dado que ambas chicas comenzaron a contarse historias, tanto divertidas, como extrañas… En otro de los vagones, los merodeadores platicaban a gusto, no había pasado mucho desde que Peter se les unió, un chico por completo robusto y pequeño.

_- ¿Ustedes creen que es tan rápido elegir a tu futura esposa? –_ pregunto el ojigris, mirando a sus amigos. Estos negaron con la cabeza _– pues mi madre, parece tener a mi futura… encarcelera –_ James sonrío de lado, y al instante le siguió Peter, pero no Remus.

_- En mi opinión creo que deberías de conocerla, tal vez sea la indicada para ti –_ James y Sirius lo miraron con un semblante de terror.

_- Una mujer elegida por su madre… ¿de verdad crees que sea la indicada para él? yo lo dudo_ – se apresuro a decir James, mientras jugaba con una pequeña snitch.

_- Estoy con James… además, ¡no quiero estar atado a una mujer para toda mi vida!-_ Remus suspiro.

Remus volvió a poner atención en su libro, no estaba muy de humor para tener una acalorada pelea con aquellos dos gotas de agua, dado que siempre encontraban la forma de estar de acuerdo con todo. James y Sirius, al verse ignorados se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a platicar sobre un futuro proyecto que podía darles más posibilidades de aventura en aquel enorme castillo que era Hogwarts. Peter, solo les escuchaba atentamente, y asentía cada dos por tres, como si algunos de los chicos esperar que entendiera para continuar.

**…**

El resto del viaje fue de los más tranquilo, James y Sirius, ya llevaban su proyecto avanzado, uno que le plantearían al Remus, dado que eran un grupo demasiado unido. Una vez que el tren se detuvo, los alumnos descendieron con tranquilidad, cubriéndose con sus capas negras. Las brisas de aire, eran tan gélidas que las mejillas de los alumnos se enrojecían levemente, dándoles a unos un color agradable mientras que otros uno vergonzoso.

Hillary y Lily fueron de las primeras en adueñarse de un carruaje. Sin siquiera ver quien se encontraba dentro, se subieron y cada una se abrazo para aplacar el frío. Cuando por fin recorrieron con la mirada el carruaje vieron a una joven leyendo un libro cuyo titulo desconoció la ojiazul, más no Lily.

_- ¿Esta interesante? -_ pregunto Lily con cierto interés, la chica tenia el mismo libro más sin embargo no había tenido oportunidad de leerlo, así que se mantenía en el librero de su casa.

_- Si, lo esta –_ dijo con un tono amable, pero al ver a Hillary su semblante se volvió serio_ – Soy Emma Coelho –_ se presento.

_- Lily Evans –_ respondido la pelirroja, sin embargo al notar que ignoraba a su amiga se sintió incomoda _– ella es Hillary Halliwell, mi amiga… –_ Emma dio un leve cabezazo en saludo, parecía apenada. Hillary sonrió.

_- ¿Me confundiste con una Slytherin?_ – pregunto la joven, Emma asintió levemente con la cabeza _– no te preocupes por ello, suele pasarme… pero soy una Gryffindor –_ dijo sin ningún tono de molestia, solo fue agradable.

_- Yo soy de Ravenclaw –_

_- ¿Vamos en el mismo grado? Nosotras somos de quinto –_

_- ¡Yo igual! Vaya me siento apenada por no conocerlas, creo que no he mirado más allá de mi, me la paso leyendo mucho_ – las gryffindors sonrieron. Aquella chica era agradable.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Lily y Emma comenzaron a platicar sobre sus gustos con respecto al mundo muggle, Hillary las veía contenta pero se mantenía callada, no quería estropear su conversación y más cuando ella no era una gran conocedora de su mundo.

**…**

Los merodeadores acapararon un carruaje para ellos solos, cosa que molesto a unos cuantos, sin embargo ellos no tomaron importancia. Al llegar a Hogwarts, los chicos prácticamente corrieron hasta el gran comedor, estaban hambrientos. Los primeros en tomar asiento fueron Sirius y James, quienes rieron ante el semblante que les ponía Remus y la agitación de Peter por haber querido alcanzarlos.

_- Remus, mira ese grupo de Ravenclaw… parecen querer captar nuestra atención –_ susurro James con diversión. El chico negó con la cabeza antes de darle un codazo a su amigo.

_- Paso… por cierto, si continúan de coquetos algún día serán atacados –_ Sirius y James se miraron y comenzaron a reír ante el comentario.

_- ¿Acaso piensas que nos van a secuestrar y a desnudarnos en algún lugar del castillo? –_ Remus levanto los hombros, lo que hizo que ambos chicos pensaran _– ¿oye? ¿Pueden hacerlo?_ – preguntaron con cara de diversión_ - ¡Nah! –_ dijeron al unísono ambos chicos.

James desvió su mirada en dirección a la pelirroja que le traía loco, deseaba tanto que le sonriera al igual que hacia con los demás, ya que él solo había visto su enojo, furia, rencor y odio… En ese momento el gran comedor se quedo callado dando paso al director, justo después la selección de los nuevos estudiantes se llevo a cabo, como siempre era costumbre recibir a los nuevos con aplausos y vítores… la cena paso tranquila y sin novedades, James se la había pasado echando vistazos a Lily, y las dos ultimas veces había sido descubierto por Hillary la cual sonreía y le hacia una seña que podía interpretar como "se te cae la baba"…

Mientras tanto, Sirius se la paso viendo el vacío, mientras pensaba en lo que haría para no toparse mucho con la mujer de todos sus problemas o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba de ella, sin embargo desde su encuentro en el callejón Diagon su cabeza le atasco sus pensamientos de ideas estúpidas y raras, así que su única solución era alejarse de esa princesa de hielo.


	4. Proposición loca

"**Proposición loca"**

El primer día de clases, sin duda fue de lo peor, los profesores habían atascado a los alumnos con tareas y trabajos, ciertamente resultaba difícil para ellos esperarse al menos hasta que pasara una semana, pero no, deseaban torturarlos desde el principio, especialmente a aquello que presentarían sus TIMOS ese año.

En la comida la mayoría de los chicos de quinto año yacían recostados sobre la mesa, quejándose de todo. Incluso si zumbaba una mosca, ellos se molestaban. Los merodeadores se reían de todo lo que veían, pero en el momento en que Hillary y Lily entraron al gran comedor y tomaron asiento, dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ellas como si fueran imanes.

-_ Si las siguen viendo las perforaran - _comento Remus mientras tomaba unas salchichas y echaba un vistazo hacia las chicas.

-_ ¿Por qué? _- pregunto Peter al escuchar a su amigo, los tres voltearon a verle divertidos

_- ¿Es en serio? - _dijeron los tres entre risas, la cara del chico regordete tomo un color carmesí al instante y después solo se encogió de hombros.

Hillary y Lily desviaron la mirada al escuchar las risas de los chicos, y no eran las únicas, muchos grupos pequeños de chicas les observaban de reojo, y no precisamente por que les hubieran escuchado.

_- __James no ha dejado de verte desde que llego… ¿Por qué sigues ignorándolo tanto? Una vez que lo conozcas veras lo agradable que es - _comento Hillary volviendo a su conversación con Lily.

_- Por favor Hil, ese engreído no va ha lograr nada conmigo, repetiré… prefiero mil veces salir con el calamar que con él -_ la castaña levanto una ceja divertida.

_- Nunca, digas nunca… -_ Lily sonrió de lado, al captar la atención de la chica le hizo una seña para volteara. Hillary confundida lo hizo y detrás de ella estaba un grupo de chicos de Slytherin.

- _ Hola Severus, ¿donde has andado? -_ el chico sonrió levemente, pero entonces un rubio se acercó, tomo asiento a un lado de ella y la miro a los ojos.

- _ ¿Cómo has estado? Mi hermosa princesa de Hogwarts -_ Hillary rió ante el comentario de Drake Pherson.

Drake era el premio anual de ese año. Alto y delgado, sus cabellos rubios y lacios, sus ojos de un color gris y siempre llenos de frialdad. Se decía que era un familiar muy pero muy lejano de los Malfoy, y en cierta forma la amistad que había llevado con él hasta su gradación dejaba a muchos con dudas.

_- ¿Princesa de Hogwarts? -_ pregunto con cierto desagrado. Odiaba a ese chico, especialmente por no dejarle en paz, dijera lo que dijera.

_- Drake, ¿de donde sacas que esta chica es la princesa de Hogwarts? Es solo una chica más, para variar una Gryffindor, y bueno sin tomar en cuenta que tiene como mejor amiga a una sangre sucia -_

El semblante de Hillary se ensombreció ante esa palabra, odiaba que llamaran de esa forma a cualquier bruja o mago de familias no mágicas, pero al decírselo a su mejor amiga no lo soportaría. Sin previo aviso se levanto y miro a la chica con frialdad.

_- ¿Envidia Alice? -_ pregunto un chico con diversión, y captando la mirada de Hillary.

- _ ¡Cierra el pico Tom! -_ Lily le lanzo una mirada discreta a su amiga, ella suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

_- Si piensan pelear váyanse a otro lado, y déjame advertirte una cosa Altamir no vuelvas a insultar a mi amiga, no querrás tener a una Halliwell como tu ene… -_ la castaña no pudo terminar.

_- Deberían largarse… y dejar de molestar a las chicas -_ Drake continuaba con su mirada fija en Hillary, no importándole la llegada de los merodeadores.

_- Puedo hablar contigo… a solas - _Hillary paso la mirada de Sirius a Drake, soltó un suspiro y asintió, en ese momento Drake hizo una seña para que se retiraran, dejando a solas al grupo de Gryffindors.

_- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -_ Hillary se levanto y enfrento al ojigris.

_- Métete en tus asuntos Black… gracias por su ayuda… - _dijo a Remus y James, después miro a su amiga _- Adelante… te veré en la biblioteca… -_

La ojiazul le brindo una sonrisa para después salir corriendo del gran comedor, sin esperarse a escuchar alguna palabra. Ella quería deshacerse de aquella situación cuanto antes, y ciertamente Drake requería una mano y palabras duras.

_- __¡Pero que…! ¿Cómo…? ¡No entiendo a las mujeres, en especial a esa! Ósea que Pherson dice ven y ella lo sigue como si nada… ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? -_ Lily miro a Sirius divertida, al igual que James.

_- Bueno Evans… ahora que estas solita, por que no me dejas acompañarte, aun no he comido… -_ dijo James mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de la pelirroja, esta lo miro seria y rodó los ojos.

_- No gracias, puedo arreglármelas sola… -_ dicho esto tomo sus cosas y salió del gran comedor.

- _ ¡Ves! Están locas… dejaran de ser amigas - _Remus rió ante el comentario de Sirius, se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

- _ No están locas, otra cosa es que no sepan como tratarlas… -_ Sirius se sentó aun lado de James, escuchando las palabras del más sabio del grupo.

Tanto Sirius como James, se encargaron de vaciar los platos que ellas habían dejado casi llenos, ninguna comió debido al percance con los Slytherins. Lupin tomo asiento y de igual forma se dedico a comer, necesitaba estar fuerte en todo momento, especialmente cuando se acercaba más la noche de luna llena.

-_ El problema con ustedes, es que se comportan de manera diferente con ellas, eso es lo que las molesta, además Sirius… ¿a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Hillary? -_ James y Remus le miraron esperando una respuesta, este les miro algo molesto.

_- A mi me vale todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, es solo que… todavía la ayudamos y se pone en un plan que desespera, además… a ustedes si les agradece y a mi me manda al diablo, ¿Cómo pretenden que reaccione con eso? Es molesto, es como si ella me provocara o algo -_ decía con tal rapidez que a penas se le entendía.

Después de aquello el grupo de merodeadores terminaron de comer en silencio, o al menos por unos minutos, ya que James y Sirius sacaron una pluma y pergamino, en el cual comenzaron a escribir sin detenerse. Lupin les miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, aun no conocía sus planes. Pasaron otros minutos más y por fin salieron del gran comedor.

Remus iba algo distraído mientras caminaba por los pasillos delante de sus amigos, ya que James y Sirius se detenían cada dos minutos, al mirarles de reojo por décima ocasión, el chico no alcanzo a ver a un joven de rodillas que recogía sus cosas, así que tropezó cayendo al suelo. La Ravenclaw le miro y se disculpo, termino con lo que hacia y salió corriendo por el pasillo contrario. Remus le vio perderse con curiosidad.

**OoO**

_- Pasa -_ Hillary se quedo de pie justo enfrente de la entrada que daba a la torre de los premios anuales mirando dudosa al rubio_ - vamos… - _la castaña suspiro y entro, ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común, Drake se acercó a ella.

_- Tengo algo de prisa -_ dijo con un tono frio, se alejó de él para poder ver con más gusto lo que le rodeaba.

Aquellos ojos grises que poseía el joven seguían a Hillary. Solo de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta, no quería interrupciones. Después de unos cortos minutos en silencio el chico se acercó hasta su acompañante y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

_- Se mía… - _susurro cerca de la oreja ajena. Ella se giro para poder verlo a los ojos, y al ver que estaba siendo sincero, ejerció fuerza para alejarse de él.

-_ ¿Disculpa? Creí que ese tema estaba aclarado… nunca seré tuya, no me gustas… -_

Aquellas palabras fueron como agua fría para el rubio. Jalo a la ojiazul del antebrazo y la empujo hacia uno de los sofás, para después con rapidez acorralarla con su cuerpo. Hillary se quejo al sentir aquel peso, pero más por el golpe que se había llevado. Ella ejerció fuerza para quitárselo de encima, más sin embargo él no se movió. Ambos luchaban, pero la diferencia de fuerza estaba más a favor del Slytherin.

_- ¿No te gusto? - _pregunto molesto, después le beso los labios con brusquedad _- ¡me he vuelto loco! ¿Me enamoras y después me desechas? No te lo permitiré -_ la chica le miro horrorizada. Ella no le había enamorado.

La diestra de Drake aprisiono las muñecas de Hillary, las cuales acomodo centímetros sobre la cabeza de ella. Con su siniestra recorrió los muslos de la joven hasta debajo de su falda. Sus labios besaban con furia aquel cuello ajeno, le mordía para marcarla como suya.

Aquella situación comenzaba a tornarse peligrosa para ella. Estaba asustada y sin duda sus lágrimas comenzarían a salir si él no se detenía. Uno de los dedos de Drake logro atravesar aquella fina prenda que cubría su intimidad. Hillary soltó un quejido al sentir aquel roce tan brusco y no deseado.

_- Relájate… o te lastimare… -_ susurro con un tono de deseo. Primero sintió un de un dedo jugando con aquel botón rosado, después le sintió dentro.

_- ¡NO! Duele… ¡detente! - _grito con fuerza.

Sus piernas se movían con brusquedad, queriendo alejarlo, a pesar de que el le tenían sujeta de las muñecas, ella seguía ejerciendo fuerza. No quería aquello, ese dolor tan desgarrador que le inundaba era lo peor. Él pareció divertido, ya que continuo moviendo su dentro de ella. Bañada en lágrimas, volvió a gritar, sin embargo esta vez todo se detuvo, pero había algo extraño ya que se movía pero lentamente.

Hillary no quiso averiguar cuanto duraría aquello, simplemente libero sus muñecas y busco su varita en la túnica, al sacarla apunto al pecho de él y susurro "Depulso". El rubio salió volando contra la pared, golpeándose con fuerza y quedando noqueado. Hillary tomo asiento y después se puso de pie, pero fue un error dado que aquel dolor se intensifico. Sin importarle, camino hacia la puerta, pero sus piernas le temblaban tanto que se cayó dos veces. Ese dolor era imposible de ignorar, Drake había sido demasiado brusco, y ella seguía siendo virgen.

Con la manga de su túnica se quito el resto de las lágrimas que tenia aun en su rostro y escapo de aquella torre con dificultad, esperando que nadie le viera.


	5. Inestabilidad

"**Inestabilidad"**

Hillary caminaba con esfuerzo, el dolor que le había ocasionado aquella profanación por parte de Drake, fue más allá de su pensamiento, ahora sentía un punzante dolor en su vientre. Estaba pálida y sudaba frío. Aquella pequeña muestra de lo que él era capaz, ¿podía haberle enfermado? Se pregunto mientras subía las escaleras con esfuerzo.

Al llevar más de 50 escalones, las piernas de la joven ya no le respondieron. Mientras las escaleras se movían, ella se agarraba con fuerza, y al final término en cuclillas, sus brazos presionando con fuerza en su abdomen.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ se pregunto a si misma, mientras algunas lagrimas le salían de los ojos.

_- ¿Te sientes bien? –_ escucho una voz masculina algo alejada, para después llegarle el sonido de sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

Ella intento moverse, más al hacerlo su dolor aumento. Se quejo y solo asintió con rapidez con la cabeza. Poco después unos brazos le rodearon, cuando estaba por quejarse de aquella confianza que se estaba tomando, aquellos brazos ajenos se movieron, uno pasó por debajo del pliegue de sus rodillas y con el otro le sostuvo de la espalda.

Solo se espero a que las escaleras dejaran de moverse antes de que levantarla en brazos. Ella sin poderlo evitar recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, entreabrió los ojos y le sorprendió ver a Remus. El chico estaba pálido, más de lo común, incluso le sorprendió que le cargara con facilidad.

_- ¿Dónde dejaste a tus amigos? –_ pregunto durante el camino, ella estaba segura que la llevaría a la enfermería, y ciertamente no le agradaba mucho la idea, sin embargo el dolor era demasiado que ya no le importaba.

_- Están muy entretenidos haciendo de las suyas… - _un leve "uhm" se escucho de parte de la joven antes de que se quedara dormida.

**OoO**

En uno de los vastos terrenos que se hallaban en Durmstrang un chico de cabellos negros, piel blanca, y ojos de color turquesa tomaba una siesta tranquilamente, sus manos las utilizaba de almohada, y a pesar de que se acercaba el invierno no se lograba sentir el frío, así que se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa.

_- Que sexy te ves… si no te cuidas te atacaran –_ comento una chica de cabellos de fuego mientras se sentaba sobre el chico y pasaba sus dedos desde su cuello hasta el abdomen masculino. Antes de que llegara a sus pantalones una mano la detuvo.

_- ¿Cuándo será el día en que me dejes dormir a gusto Kira? –_ la chica hizo un ligero puchero y acerco sus labios a los de él.

_- Tú tienes la culpa por tomar una siesta en ese estado tan irresistible –_ dijo con sensualidad, para después besarlo con intensidad, el chico le respondió pero no de la manera en que ella esperaba _– odio que me rechaces Alex –_

_- Hoy no estoy de humor… - _

_- ¿Otra vez pensando en la nena de tu familia? Sabes, con ese complejo de hermana que tienes, no me molestaría hacerme pasar por ella, haríamos muchas travesuras –_ Alex la miro directo a los ojos con seriedad.

No le agradaban ese tipo de comentarios, por parte de aquella joven, una que por más rechazo que recibiera, continuaba pegándosele como chicle. Kira sonrío divertida al ver el semblante de "su hombre". Las caderas de la joven se movieron suavemente sobre los pantalones del joven, su lengua relamía con sensualidad sus labios.

_- ¿Porqué no me sorprende verlos en esa posición tan pervertida? –_ comento una chica de cabello negro, piel oscura y ojos color chocolate, que se acercaba a la pareja.

_- Largo, Magy… ¿no ves que estamos ocupados? –_

_- Lo siento, pero Karkarov quiere hablar con Halliwell – _

Kira miro con resentimiento a la chica, después regreso a los ojos de su compañero, se estiro un poco aun recostada encima de él, llevo sus labios a los del chico y lo beso con intensidad. Alex llevo sus manos a las caderas de la pelirroja, para después dar una vuelta y quedar sobre de ella, la dejo de besar y se puso de pie mientras se acomodaba su cabello y la camisa. Kira rió.

_- ¿Hoy en la noche en tu habitación? –_ Alex volteo al escuchar la pregunta, la ignoro para después caminar hacia el castillo dejando a las dos chicas solas.

_- No deberías rebajarte a su nivel, como tu amiga te lo digo, ¿que no vez que no eres de su interés? –_ Magy le miro de reojo antes de tomar asiento a un lado de su amiga.

_- Ay niña, conozco a Alex desde los 10 años y cuando le hago esa pregunta, siempre la ignora y en su idioma significa claro… así que no quieras lograr que te haga el favor por que no lo hará –_ Magy se cruzo de brazos y la miro molesta.

_- Y yo te conozco desde los 4 años, además ¿Que harás cuando se case? – _

_- No lo sabes ¿verdad? –_ Kira sonrió con superioridad _– hay un 98 % de que sea yo la elegida por su familia, todo se decidirá en la fiesta de navidad –_

Kira se recostó, y estiro sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y en su rostro se vio aquella sonrisa de niña tonta. Magy le miraba con curiosidad, ella era su amiga y aun le costaba trabajo entenderla, especialmente cuando se trataba de Alex.

_- Ya que eres mi amiga más cercana te diré algo –_ Kira dio una palmadita en la espalda de su _amiga – debo admitir que él es algo raro, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo es una gran persona, sabe apreciar una amistad, se preocupa por las personas que quiere, y como todo tiene defectos, como que no teme decir lo que piensa aunque te lastime, tiene un severo complejo de hermana, odia a la loca de su abuela, y si alguna vez él te mirara de una manera tan penetrante lograra hacer que hagas lo que él desee, y su sonrisa es hermosa, y odio tanto a la única mujer a la que se la ha mostrado – _

Magy miro a su amiga confundida, nunca había escuchado que odiara a otra mujer, además de que parecía insegura al decir esas ultimas palabras, y Kira nunca era así, siempre era segura de si misma y sus técnicas para seducir a un hombre eran perfectas, al menos eso pensaba ella pero cada vez que se trataba de Alex era otra.

_- Lo amas ¿verdad? –_ Kira la miro con burla.

_- No –_

_- Entonces ¿por qué odias que le sonría a otra chica que no eres tú? – _Kira se puso de pie, se acomodó la falda y le lanzo una mirada de odio a su amiga.

_- Sabes por esta clase de preguntas te trato como lo hago… y te lo repito ¡Alex no te hará el favor así que consíguete a otro y no lo amo! –_ dicho esto la pelirroja le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que había tomado Alex.

**OoO**

Cuando Hillary despertó se hallo en una cama de la enfermería. Miro a sus alrededores en busca de Remus pero no le encontró, así que soltó un suspiro. Intento levantarse, pero ese dolor punzante volvió. Soltó una queja, y eso atrajo a la enfermera, acercándose con rapidez.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ pregunto mirándola fijamente.

_- Me duele el vientre –_ dijo mientras volvía a acostarse. La enfermera arqueo una ceja antes de hacer un movimiento de su varita, la cual apareció una botella y un vaso _– bebe esto, hará desaparecer el dolor –_ dijo con tranquilidad - ¿intentaste tener intimidad? –

Hillary bebió con tranquilidad, y ni siquiera al escuchar aquella pregunta se inmuto, claro que sus piernas temblaron levemente. Miro a la enfermera y negó con la cabeza, intentando demostrar seguridad y nada de nerviosismo.

_- Me pegue, solo eso… soy muy mala manejando el dolor, y creo que hasta cierto punto me enferma – _comento con tranquilidad. Le devolvió el vaso vació, y volvió a recostarse.

_- Muy bien, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez_ – ella asintió con la cabeza y cerro los ojos para volver a dormir. Así se recuperaría pronto y saldría de aquel lugar que detestaba.

**OoO**

_- En verdad, no se si mi plan de conquistar a Evans funcione, últimamente me he dado cuenta que Quejicus no es él único que esta detrás de sus hermosos huesos –_ Sirius y Peter soltaron una sonora carcajada.

El trío de gryffindors, había salido de la biblioteca y se dirigían hacia la sala común de su casa. Ya comenzaba a anochecer, y aunque quisieran seguir trabajando en aquel proyecto que llevaba un progreso impactante, pero la bruja que cuidaba de la biblioteca no dejo de molestarles hasta el cansancio.

_- Amigo… obvio que no es el único, pobre pelirroja no se ha dado cuenta que tiene acosador personal –_ comento Sirius mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de James, y hacia unos movimientos con su mano.

_- ¿Insinúas que me volví su acosador? –_ Sirius rió.

_- Obviooo –_ dijo Sirius arrastrando un poco la palabra. James los miro algo molesto, pero no tardo en unirse a las risas de sus amigos.

Las risotadas de los amigos, retumbaron en las paredes frías del castillo. Jugando entre ellos, llegaron hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, donde les esperaba Remus, leyendo un libro.

_- ¿Dónde te metiste? –_ pregunto Sirius con diversión, al acercarse echo un vistazo al libro que leía. Encantamientos.

_- Tuve un pequeño percance -_ comento cerrando el libro, y sonriendo a sus amigos.

_- Ahh… ¿Qué percance? –_ se aventuro a preguntar Peter, con algo de nerviosismo.

Remus suspiro para después entrar por el retrato. La sala común ya estaba casi vacía de no ser por unas chicas que platicaban animadamente frente a la chimenea, y una pelirroja que leía en otra esquina, alejada del resto. Remus, sin decir nada se acercó a la Evans, y se aclaró levemente la garganta, para recibir su atención. Como imán, James se le pego a su amigo y sonrío coqueto a la pelirroja.

_- No esperes a Hillary, pasara la noche en la enfermería –_ dijo el chico. Lily se levanto preocupada, abrió levemente la boca, pero antes de que un palabra saliera de ella el chico continuo _– parecía enferma, no te preocupes, ahora esta en buenas manos… -_

Lily soltó un suspiro antes de sonreírle y dirigirse a la escalinata de que le llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.


	6. Me vuelve loco

"**Me vuelve loco"**

_- ¿A dónde va señorita Halliwell? –_ pregunto la enfermera, quien ya llevaba puesto su camisón blanco. La castaña entreabrió levemente los labios pero antes de decir nada, la bruja ya le metía nuevamente en la cama.

_- Quiero irme, no tengo nada mal… - la chica pensó por unos momentos y luego sonrió levemente –_ bueno tal vez el juicio ¡pero nada más! Así que me puedo ir – la enfermera ya tenia la varita en alto al ver que la joven se ponía de pie.

_- Señorita Halliwell, vuelva a la cama si es que no quiere que la ate, le he dicho que debe pasar la noche aquí, necesito estarla checando –_ La chica se mordió el labio para después cruzarse de brazos.

Tenia que resignarse, ciertamente no quería que la enfermera sacara su lado más malévolo y terrorífico. Se recostó e intento conciliar el sueño a pesar del asqueroso olor que llegaba de las pociones. Se sentía asqueada, a ella nunca le había gustado ese tipo de lugares, enfermedad y muerte era lo que más le asustaba.

Poco a poco sus parpados fueron haciéndose pesados, y al final terminaron por cerrarse. La enfermería quedo en total silencio que podía ser algo perturbador. Cuando el reloj marco la media noche, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con sumo cuidado, unos cabellos negros se asomaron y la poca luz de la luna entraba por un ventanal alumbro al chico que entro siendo sigiloso.

Sirius reviso con un vistazo las camas del lugar y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella joven no dudo en acercarse con lentitud. Él no estaba seguro de que diablos hacia ahí, simplemente había dejado que su impulso le guiara. Se estaba volviendo loco, de eso no tenia duda pero al escuchar la historia de Remus respecto a como había encontrado a la joven, no pudo evitar saber como se encontraba.

Aquellos orbes grises miraron el rostro de Hillary con tranquilidad. Se veía tan perfecta dormida, fue el único pensamiento que cruzo la cabeza del pelinegro. Sin darse cuenta de ello, su diestra le traiciono al brindarle una caricia a ese rostro que dormía en infinita paz.

La contemplo por unos minutos, soltando suspiros cada dos por tres. Sin duda, algo estaba pasando con él, esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco. Sin poderlo evitar acerco su rostro al de ella y todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una carga eléctrica, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de que estos se unieran la nariz de Sirius fue atacada por un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

_- ¡Ah! –_ se quejo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió un peso extra sobre él, un calor embriagador.

_- ¿¡Qué sucede! –_ la voz adormilada de la enfermera solo por toda la habitación. Sirius se quedo inmóvil, aunque los constantes movimientos sobre su cuerpo le excitaron.

_- No sucede nada… perdone, tuve una pesadilla y luego me caí de la cama, perdóneme –_ esa voz la reconoció, y por un momento se avergonzó. Hillary era quien estaba sobre Sirius, lo había cubierto con las sabanas y ella sonreía a la enfermera desde detrás de la cama donde había estado durmiendo.

_- Señorita Halliwell, no me asuste así… vuelva a la cama y no más ruidos – _la joven sonrió inocentemente, y solo cuando la enfermera desapareció de la vista se volvió hacia Sirius quien estaba de espaldas contra el suelo.

Hillary le quito la sabana de encima y le miro con desagrado. La chica se mantenía aprisionando el cuerpo masculino con sus dos piernas, una a cada lado. Las miradas de ambos se unieron por unos segundos antes de que la chica le diera un puñetazo a ese torso varonil. Sirius reprimió su queja, no quería más visitas de la enfermera.

_- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Intentabas envenenarme? – _le pregunto en un susurro la chica para después levantarse y volver a la cama. Sirius le siguió con la mirada. Él mantenía su diestra sobre su nariz, la cual seguía doliéndole gracias al golpe de aquella desesperante mujer.

_- Vine por que… por que… bueno a ti que te importa a que vine, yo voy a donde quiera –_ dijo con rapidez y desviando la mirada. Hillary le miro con desaprobación. Sirius se levanto y señalo con su siniestra su nariz adolorida_ - ¿Por qué me has pegado? ¡Mujer salvaje! –_ se quejo en voz baja.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos cosa que hizo sentir incomodo a Sirius, ella miraba de un lado a otro y después le atravesaba la cabeza con esa mirada tan… coqueta.

_- Si yo soy salvaje tú eres un pervertido, ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una enferma? Tu, chico raro –_ contesto al fin con un tono de desagrado, cosa que molesto a Sirius.

_- Así que pervertido ¿eh? Te enseñare que es un pervertido… -_ de un solo movimiento Sirius acorralo el cuerpo de Hillary con el suyo.

Ella se movía pero la fuerza que el ejercía era demasiada. Sirius sonrió al ver que dejaba de luchar. Por momentos sus miradas se encontraban, incluso las respiraciones agitadas de ella golpeaban con suavidad su rostro haciéndolo estremecer. ¿¡Que le pasaba! Se pregunto furioso por esas raras sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

_- Bájate de mi, el echo de que estés tan cerca me da asco –_ Sirius entrecerró sus dedos con los de ella y acomodo los brazos de Haillie justo arriba de su cabeza.

_- Vaya, al parecer la chica de hielo no esta tan fría como pensé, al contrario esta tan cálida –_ dijo tan cerca de sus labios que incluso ella lograba sentir su aliento golpear su rostro.

_- Intenta algo más y te juro que te quedas sin descendencia –_ Sirius entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Hillary tan cerca. A ella le sorprendió ver eso.

Hillary aprovecho ese momento y le dio un codazo en el hombro a Sirius con toda su fuerza, este hizo una mueca de dolor. Le había pegado justo en su entrepierna, todo por estar tan embelesado con sentirla tan cerca. Molesto se levanto como pudo y después de una mirada rencoroso se marcho de la enfermería cojeando.

En su trayecto a la torre de Gryffindor el ojigris se cuestionaba su comportamiento. Si que era difícil perder el control, y estaba casi seguro que no era por que sentía algo por esa chica de hielo, de seguro eran las hormonas, "¿quien no se volvía loco por las hormonas?" pensaba, y al final Sirius se quedo con la idea de que todo su teatrito había sido por causa exclusivamente de las terribles hormonas…


	7. Muertes Inexplicables

"**Muertes inexplicables"**

Un mes pasó desde aquel pequeño acontecimiento inundado de hormonas. Era cierto, ¡las hormonas son terriblemente malas! O al menos eso continuaba creyendo el merodeador, y siempre que tuvieran que alocarse con la princesa del hielo, aunque de princesa no tenia nada.

Esa tarde una vez acabas las clases, cada alumno se dispuso a hacer sus deberes. Bueno… solo algunos, ya que otros preferían flojear y ver a los pobres estudiantes matándose estupidamente por la pronta llegada de los TIMOS.

_- ¡Estoy que muero! ¡No más! –_ grito Hillary al mismo tiempo en que se recostaba en el pasto y se estiraba por completo. La pelirroja que yacía a su lado sonrío mientras cerraba el libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

_- Pero si solo has leído durante una hora… Hillary tendrás problemas cuando se presenten los exámenes –_ Hillary soltó un bufido, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Las chicas estaban acompañadas por Remus, el chico se había visto atacado con las incesantes suplicas de Hillary para que le ayudara con los hechizos de DCAO. La castaña ciertamente era buena memorizando, pero le costaba trabajo la práctica, era complicado, especialmente por no estar acostumbrada a usar la varita. Con tanto movimiento extraños para conseguir un hechizo.

_- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si practicamos los hechizos? – _pregunto el chico, más demacrado que de costumbre, cada vez más se iba acercando la noche de luna llena, y él comenzaba a mostrar ciertos rasgos que lo anunciaban. Desde sus ojeras, hasta el cansancio exterior.

_- De una vez te pido perdón… si te hago daño –_ Hillary se apoyó en sus codos y miro a Remus. Este le sonrío y con un movimiento de su cabeza, la joven se puso de pie.

Blandió su varita y apunto a Remus. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera cualquier hechizo, el chico se acercó y le negó con la cabeza, ella inclino su cabeza sin comprender del todo, ¿Qué había echo mal?

_- Primero aprenderás los movimientos de varita, sin ella –_ comento con rapidez al notar la expresión confusa de la chica. Al escucharlo sonrío y se encogió de hombros. Guardo la varita y con la mirada busco alguna rama rota del árbol que tenían a unos cuantos metros.

_- Sabia decisión _– comento Lily. Remus sonrío.

Hillary solo tardo unos minutos en encontrar una rama lo suficientemente parecida a una varita, antes de regresar. Se acercó de nuevo a ellos, jugaba con la vara, pasándola entre sus dedos.

Las ultimas dos horas antes de que comenzara a anochecer, Remus le dio las instrucciones básicas para los hechizos, Hillary los capto todos, sin embargo al intentar a hacerlos con la varita, no salio como lo separaba. El chico sufrió unos cuantos rasguños debido a las caídas bruscas, y algunas partes del pasto tenían hoyos no muy profundos.

_- ¡Eres una amenaza! ¿Como es que lograste pasar de año? –_ se escucho no muy lejos del trío. Remus, se estaba levantando de una reciente caída, se sacudió los pantalones antes de saludar a sus amigos.

_- Hola… Evans, ¿te ayudo a estudiar? –_ se apresuró James, antes de que la pelirroja cerrara el libro y suspirara. El chico ya se había sentado a su lado y la miraba con una sonrisa. El resto los miro divertidos. James no perdía el tiempo.

Hillary miro de reojo a Sirius. Jugo un poco con su varita antes de sonreír y acercarse a él con tranquilidad, sin ninguna pizca de que fuera a gritarle o a golpearlo. Estaba serena, y peligrosamente tranquila, con una sonrisa que para Sirius fue hermosa… un momento ¡no! ¡Esa sonrisa diabólica no es hermosa! Pensó el chico, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

_- Black… ¿Por qué no me enseñas tú con mis hechizos? Estoy segura que aprendería más que con Remus –_ la chica desvío levemente la mirada hacia el hombre lobo y le guiño un ojo.

Hillary lo miro directo a los ojos, con una mirada llena de inocencia. Sirius se le quedo viendo precavido, no bajaría la guardia con esa chica, menos cuando le sonreía tan dulcemente.

_- Eres el mejor ¿no? Pruébamelo –_ comento con tranquilidad, evitando ser burlona. El chico miro de reojo a sus compañeros, evidentemente su mejor amigo, estaba tan entretenido con Evans, intentando inútilmente a que ella le dirigiera la palabra, la mirada, ¡algo!

Remus se cruzo de brazos, negaba con la cabeza levemente mientras soltaba un suspiro al ver a su amigo coqueteando con la pelirroja. En cuanto a Peter… pasaba la mirada de una pareja a otra, no estando seguro de que mujer explotaría primero, o que amigo acabaría haciendo el ridículo. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Sirius suspiro.

_- Si quieres un conejilla de indias, ¿Por qué no mejor se lo pides a Colagusano? ¡Él será una gran ratilla de indias! –_ comento con burla. Le brindo una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

No volvería a caer en las perversiones de sus hormonas… ¡no más! Y menos con esa mujer, seria su perdición. Un tentadora y excitan… ¡no! Eso no… pensaba una y otra vez el ojigris.

_- Cobarde –_ comento con una sonrisa, le dio la espalda y después camino hacia Remus, se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla. El licántropo le miro sorprendido y a la vez divertido_ – gracias por la ayuda… y lamento tantos errores, ¿mañana continuamos? –_ pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza, Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Las miradas de Hillary y Sirius se encontraron por unos momentos, antes de que esta se acercara a Lily. Evito una risita al escuchar a James. La chica no queriendo interrumpir agarro sus cosas, y suspiro.

_- No me dejes… - _Lily recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie, seguida por James. Hillary volteo y al ver a James tan insistente suspiro.

_- Suerte para la próxima, James –_ Ambas chicas sonrieron y continuaron con su camino, dejando a los merodeadores deprimidos.

James se dejo caer en el pasto y suspiro. Sirius hizo lo mismo pero a un lado de su mejor amigo. Lupin negó con la cabeza antes de desviar su vista hacia la luna que recién comenzaba a notarse entre el cambio de colores de las nubes, de un atardecer a un anochecer.

_- Cornamenta… Lunático esta cayendo en las redes del demonio… hay que traerlo de vuelta – _dijo Sirius con un tono preocupado, divertido y burlón. El licántropo volteo y negó con la cabeza levemente. En cuanto a James solo suspiro _– Vaya… tu ya te ahogaste en esas redes… solo que de una pelirroja, cuyo apellido empieza con E y termina en vans… -_ susurro, echando un bostezó al final.

Colagusano se quedo pensando en un momento antes de acercarse, se rasco la cabeza y tartamudeo un poco, los chicos voltearon con una cara de "No te entendemos ni Jota". El chico regordete desvío la cabeza y después suspiro antes de hablar.

_- ¿Irán a la fiesta de Navidad que darán las familias de magos de alto renombre? –_ pregunto algo nervioso, más que nada por ser el único en no ser invitado. Los otros tres merodeadores se miraron unos a otros, y el silencio que se había formado se rompió por una risotada de James y Sirius.

_- ¿La fiesta de Navidad? ¿De verdad pretendes que te contestemos? ¿Qué no lo sabes? _– pregunto divertido Sirius, apoyándose con sus codos en el pasto y levantándose levemente_ – esa fiesta es una simple fachada para que las mejores familias de sangre limpia consigan un buen prospecto para sus primogénitos –_ dijo al fin.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y bufo, antes de volver a acostarse. James sonrió y suspiro. ÉL asistiría, habían sido invitados y ciertamente sus padres no tenían problemas en ir, y en cuanto a un buen prospecto, pues… a sus padre no le importaban, siempre y cuando su hijo fuera feliz, podía quedarse con quien quisiera. Sin embargo la mujer que el deseaba, no iría dado su sangre, que a él le venia dando igual.

_- Dudo mucho que a mi me hubieran invitado, especialmente siendo lo que soy… -_ comento Remus con seriedad, pero al final sonriendo con tristeza. Sirius bufo al igual que James.

_- Ellos no entenderían, son unos magos estupidos que consideran la sangre su mayor prioridad, somos superiores Lunático… -_ comentó Sirius _- estoy seguro que todo Slytherin asistirá… bueno, a excepción de Quejicus –_ rió, James asintió con la cabeza.

Los merodeadores permanecieron un rato más platicando, ciertamente el tema era algo interesante, y dado que últimamente no había nada de diversión, cualquier platica era aburrida.

Era una noche muy lúgubre, las brisas de aire eran frías, las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo yacían solitarias, solo algunos rincones eran iluminados por la luz de los faros. Esa noche se respiraba la muerte. Una noche donde, según este mago, no era en absoluto mala para matar, para dar a conocer el terrible inicio de un futuro no muy lejano…

Aquel hombre encapuchado, ni siquiera se oculto entre las sombras, caminaba tan tranquilamente que le daba igual ser visto o no, al final nadie lo reconocería, ya que por supuesto tenia el rostro y la complexión de un hombre cuyo deceso había sido hace más de 20 años.

Habil, usar la imagen de un hombre muerto. El hombre se detuvo frente a una casa de madera de color blanco y los bordes de ventanas eran de un azul celeste, al igual que la puerta. El hombre camino hasta la puerta, saco su varita, de un movimiento el cerrojo dejo de tener llave.

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente formando un leve sonido. El hombre entro a paso lento, arrastrando la capa.

Solo pasaron unos escasos minutos antes de que a través de las ventanas se reflejaran unas luces verdes. No hubo gritos, no hubo llanto. Solo un silencio desgarrador. Tenebroso.

[…]

En la mañana del 15 de Octubre, los alumnos yacían desayunando tranquilamente, cuando la lluvia de lechuzas apareció, la mayoría recibía noticias de sus familias, regalos, sin embargo en ese ambiente de armonía, las primeras noticias del mundo muggle se hicieron evidentes.

Una de las chicas de Gryffindor que recibía el profeta, había soltado un gritito casi audible entre los aleteos de las lechuzas. Lily, quien era la que se hallaba más cerca de la joven, no pudo evitar escuchar la lectura de la joven que tenia frente el profeta.

En primera plana, en medio de una gran cantidad de letras, había una fotografia del actual ministro de magia a un lado del ministro muggle, ambos con una cara de terror. 

"**La muerte ronda a los muggles… ¿posible acto de magos tenebrosos?"**

_Hoy 15 de Octubre, se ha confirmado por fin. Los actuales ataques a familias muggles, no son obras, más que de magos tenebrosos. El ministro de magia, se ha reunido hoy con el ministro muggle, para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo, en la posibilidad de detener estos horribles ataques._

_Desde el 20 de Septiembre hasta ahorita, se han reportado una gran cantidad de muertes misteriosas de familias muggles con gran cantidad de hijos. Al inicio se creyó que era obra de algún muggle desquiciado o loco, por intentar ganarse fama, como antiguos asesinos múltiples._

_Sin embargo, la noche del 13 de Octubre una familia de magos, a la cual no revelaremos nombre, que alcanzo a ver el ataque… "Fue muy fugas", lo describen. "Solo la lluvia de luces verdes dentro de la casa fueron el incentivo a llegar a nuestra conclusión… Magos", dice el padre.  
>Lo más curioso del caso es que, ataca solo a sus victimas. Solo llegaron a ver un mago que, curiosamente, murió hace más de 25 o 30 años. El reconocido mago Alberian Yonk, cuya investigación respecto a "Los venenos mortales de todos los tiempos: Antiguos, Recientes y Nuevos", fue muy alabada por los magos más grandes, entre los cuales se encuentra Albus Percival Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts…<em>

La joven se salto unos párrafos donde se hablaba del trabajo del mago reconocido como el atacante, sobre su muerte, sus hazañas, entre otras cosas, para después seguir leyendo casi hasta el final de la hoja. Donde la joven casi palideció. 

_Según nuestras fuentes, se dice que lo más curioso de los ataques, es que al llegar los cadáveres a lo que los muggles llaman "morgue", donde se les hace un rigurosa inspección para hallar la muerte, los cadáveres de los infantes desaparecen, dejando solo la de los padres, ¿Qué significara? Se han preguntado muchos Aurores que llevan acabo la investigación…_

En ese momento, la pelirroja se puso de pie, agarro sus cosas y salió del gran comedor. No quería escuchar más, ella conocía a muchas familias numerosas, amigos. Y prefería no saber si seguían vivos o muertos. No deseaba conocer, que algún amigo fue victima de esos ataques tan malévolos, tenebrosos… no sabía cual era la mejor palabra para describir tal atrocidad.


End file.
